


Thanks Brenda

by bloody_inspired_A5



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: BoyxBoy, Brenda is the best, First Meetings, Fluffy, I seriously love that ship though, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Calls, Some Brenderesa to start with, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_inspired_A5/pseuds/bloody_inspired_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Brenda has an OTP (Minho + Thomas) and she wants to make them cannon.</p><p>(Sorry about short chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly Teresa x Brenda, no Thominho yet, my loves, but don't worry! There'll be much more Thominho in the other two chapters ;)

Brenda wound her fingers into her girlfriend's hair as they made-out Teresa's bed. They were there alone, as the longer-haired girl knew that her parents would be at work till morning and Thomas, Teresa's younger brother, was going to be at Newt's house for the weekend while they worked on their chemistry project.

The two pulled away from each other just for a breath and to gaze into each other's eyes with a cheesy smile. 

"I love you," Brenda said to the girl lying above her.

"I love you too," Teresa responded, a huge smile spread across her face, making her all the more beautiful to Brenda.

"Mm, now get off me, you're heavy!" Brenda giggled, playfully trying to push her off.

"No! I wanna keep kissing you," Teresa chuckled and bent down to continue. Brenda responded without complaint.

"Hey, Tessie? Newt said his parents have friends over, so I'm gonna go over next weekend inste—"

Both girls broke apart at the sound of a boy's voice, and when Brenda looked towards the door, she saw a boy maybe a year or two younger than Teresa. He was average height, had brown hair, lovely hazel eyes and bright red in the face due to what he was seeing.

"O-Oh... um, s-..sorry, I'll, um, j-just go now..." he stammered and scampered out the door.

Teresa groaned with embarrassment, not because she'd been caught kissing Brenda, but because  _Thomas_ had interupted her time with Brenda.

Brenda just laughed.

"So that's your brother then!" she said cheerfully, giving Teresa a kiss on her cheek.

"Ugh, yeah... sorry about that," Teresa replied, shaking her head but laughing a little.

"No, it's fine, he's such a cutie! Does he have a boyfriend?" Brenda asked.

"Boyfr— what? How do you know he swings that way?" Teresa said, gazing at Brenda with amazement.

"Teresa, even from a first glance I could tell he was totally gay, now answer my question!"

Teresa sighed. "No, no boyfriend, no girlfriend either, he's sixteen!" 

"Aw, wee baby!" Brenda cooed. "I actually know someone he should be able to hook up with, my cousin—" 

"Brenda," Teresa said sternly, cutting her off. "Shut up and kiss me again."

And so they did, but Brenda wasn't about to drop her plan.


	2. Meet Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Minho, a deadly-hot guy, who can get whatever he wants ;) *cough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'll admit it. I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for my fucking annoying Twitter mutual BRYAN (I see u bitch -_-)   
> Enjoy!

Minho was sitting in a restaurant, it belonged to his best friend Newt. He went there every Sunday, he never really had anything to do on Sunday evenings anyway, as on Saturdays he had track practise.

He had his usual, an Americano, nothing fancy as Minho was quite the opposite of a fancy guy. In fact, he's the scummiest of scum. A nightmare dressed like a day dream. (That one was for you, Bryan.)

—•—

Teresa's girlfriend scared Thomas. 

Don't get him wrong, she's a lovely, energetic girl, but she seemed a little to eager to set Thomas up with her cousin, and in the weirdest way too.

"Okay! So you're gonna meet up in the Glader's tomorrow at seven pm! I'm not going to tell you my cousins name, I want everything to be a mystery for you!" she'd giggled.

"B-But... how will I know who he is then? Which table to go to?" Thomas had stammered back, completely and utterly nervous for this 'blind date'.

"That's easy! I already have a table reserved for you, here's the number!" Brenda handed him a plain piece of card with one number written on it.

6

—•—

*Where r u Noot????? :(*

Minho sent the text, sighing as he waited for a reply. His friend said there was a 50/50 chance he'd be there, but Minho could tell he was nearing 49.

"U-Um.. hey.."

Minho put his phone down at the voice and looked up. His eyes met those belonging to a boy maybe a year younger than him, but  _holy shit_ he was gorgeous.

The boy had adorable brown matted-down hair, a cute button nose, breathtaking golden eyes and moles that Minho wanted kiss memorise with his lips.

He immediately put on his 'hot-guy' look and got ready to seduce his prey.

"Sorry, I didn't really catch that," Minho said in a low voice, the sexiest one he could muster. "I don't speak 'Angel'." 

To put icing on the cake, he winked, and  _oh boy it was worth it._

The boys face turned a glorious red and he sat down opposite Minho.

"I-..I'm Thomas.. you know, your cousin, Brenda's girlfriend's brother." It was a mouthful, but Thomas felt relieved when he managed to make no mistakes through his sentence. Brenda's cousin was so hot.

"Mmm.. well,  _Thomas_ I'm Minho," he replied, and as the gentleman he wanted to appear to be, he reached over, placing Thomas' hand in his and placing a gentle kiss on top of it.

Thomas couldn't and probably wouldn't stop blushing this whole evening.

—•—

The two talked the whole evening, learning new things about each other and falling in love every single second. Minho didn't just have gorgeous looks, but Thomas learned that once you get to know him, Minho was actually a genuinely good person too.

Minho learned that Thomas wasn't just adorable, just actually really smart, funny and he could apparently cook too. It only made him all the more attractive to Minho.

—•—

"I really enjoyed tonight, I mean.. I've never had this much fun in ages," Thomas said to Minho, the two were standing in front of the restaurant, ready to depart from each other.

"Same.. I really wanna see up you again soon, so here's my number," Minho replied, handing the brunette a slip of paper. Thomas took it with a bright smile on his face, something that was actually rare. 

"I-I'll call you... when I get back..." Thomas blushed yet again.

Minho bent down, and for the first time that evening, he locked his lips with Thomas'.

During the kiss, it felt like it would never end, it was perfect, but when it ended it felt too quick.

"See you, Angel," Minho whispered before they both parted ways and the whole walk home, Thomas' face was an adorable red.

—•—

"Thomas!!!"

Brenda and Teresa were both at the front of the house waiting to greet the younger boy.

"Oh my God, you're blushing!!!! How was it??" Teresa squealed.

"H-He's amazing, Brenda, Minho's perfect..." Thomas said shyly, not being able to hide his smile while thinking of the boy.

Brenda and Teresa's faces both dropped and confusion spread across their expressions.

"Wait, who the hell is Minho?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao plot twist.  
> Kudos and Comments make my life!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!  
> Kudos + Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
